toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Leengard Ustan/The Five
So, feeling kinda bored as I make slow progress on things in my Sandboxes (at least there's progress), I got to wondering: "Who, out of the Five Gourmet Overlords, is the strongest?" Now, rather than have everyone go running to the pages for all of the information they'll wish to consider, I will be giving some info here. 'Incredible Achievments' Ana Luce - Proved the existence of the Level 99 Mammal Beast, the Human Angler, by bringing one back alive to the IGO. Damon Draco - Defeated the Daemon Luna of Level 100, one of the most powerful beast of the Human World. Deker - Discovered the Rare Cola Turtle of Level 80, which couldn't be found by Scientists from Bishokukai and IGO. Delsin Jones - Zanka Marugao - 'Superhuman Abilities' Ana - Appetite Martial Arts, Enhanced Strength and Endurance Damon - Solar Energy Generation and Manipulation, Excessive Strength and Endurance Deker - Appetite Martial Arts, Armament, Incredible Strength and Endurance Delsin - Smoke Generation and Manipulation, Superhuman Speed and Reflexes Zanka - Gravity Generation and Manipulation, Incredible Flexibility and Awareness 'Strongest Techniques' Ana *'Calorie Seal' *'Tenderizer '(テンダライザー, Tendaraizā): Ana creates a massive meat tenderizer with her Appetite Energy, usually when she makes a fist. The Appetite Construct has a long wooden handle with a solid, metal block on the end of it and the metal block has numerous spikes on both ends of it that help pound and tenderize the target. After making the fist with the necessary amount of energy behind it, she brings her fist down in the same manner as one would swing a hammer. This is her strongest offensive attack and has the most destructive power. Damon *'Dark Sun Mode' (冥陽モード Meiyō Mōdo): Is a powerful technique that Damon developed during his training days accidentally after he absorbed too much sunlight into his cells, resulting in a powerful overdrive of solar energy, rendering him unconscious as well. Due to Damon's unique Gourmet Cell abilities, he absorbs more sunlight through his skin than any other normal human, resulting in his body taking on a unique characteristic of what appears to be a beast depending on how he manipulates it, resulting in his skin appearing due to the mixture of solar energy and appetite energy, making him appear to take on the appearance of a dark sun when he is in that form. While in that form, it is shown that Damon's speed, strength, endurance, and durability are nearly tripped to near-superhuman capabilities, often resulting in him actually able to take down half a forest with one swing of his mighty arm. It has also been shown that if he releases some of the energy inside of himself outward, he can show to focus and compress them near his hands or arms, resulting in him grabbing the energy, and then releasing the pent up burst towards his opponent. However, the form is a very difficult thing to control and often at times require a large amount of solar energy, and that in itself can cost up to a lot of calories also explaining the fact this form is probaly the peak of his strength. *'Nova Flare' (ノバフレア Noba Furea): With the help of the hydrogen in his cells, Damon is able to nearly push them to the limit, he begins to concentrate himself and emit solar energy to then distributes it although his body, he increases the amount of heat around an area in a mile, then creating a large amount of spiralling solarenergy around him in a circle made of it, he focuses the it on his hands and then they gather themselves into Damon's body covering him with a tower of solar and then forming a giant ball made of solar energy similar to a miniature of a sun. The destructive power of this technique is enough to destroy islands as Damon stated it burns everything on its path similar to the sun's power. After creating the immense ball Damon charges towards his opponent while holding the sun, a unique proof to its destructive power is that Damon loses all of his calories if he uses it, what suggests this would be only used on extreme emergency cases. Deker *'Mallet Palm Thrust'(マレトパルムフラスト, Mareto Parumu Furasuto): When Deker keeps his hand in a thrusting manner, the appetite energy surges through it as it takes on the appearance of a small mallet similar to one uses to tenderize meat with, only it is metallic and sharp. Deker begins by taking his normal fighting stance when he would do his palm thrust, but instead of going through with it, he begins to channel his Appetite Energy throughout his entire arm, harnessing and making his arm harden as if it shows itself to be iron of sorts, and when it connects with an opponent, the impact of the thrust is nearly doubled due to the density of the iron, hitting it's mark greatly. *'Armament'(武装, Busō): is a unique skill that Deker had developed during his training days of the Shokurin Temple, under the guidance of his master, where his body developed the unique trait of changing his tissue density with hisGourmet Cells to create a metallic alloy around himself. In order to accomplish this, the gourmet cells connect directly to the nervous system of the brain, due to this, the thought process of mentally commanding the cells to alter themselves into hardening the tissue's density, causing the production of the minerals into them, and replicating steel to emerge onto the user's body. Due to this, the user's body gains the appearance of metal-like skin that almost seems to be stainless steel. When in this form, the user is able to take more powerful hits due to the now higher density that his skin has produced. It has also been seen that with the added layer, his own punches and strikes become much more durable and stronger, allowing him to be able to break right through solid rock without any trouble. It has been shown that the more mental control he has, the more powerful this ability becomes. Delsin Zanka Things to keep in mind: #They're all still Under Construction (some more than others) #Try to read all the info on the pages that you feel would play an important role in deciding who is the strongest #Having them all duke it out is a terrible idea (due to all the collateral damage that would result from it) Deciding who is the strongest will be determined by assigning a Capture Level to each of them. 'Agreed Upon Capture Levels' Ana - 100+ Damon - 100+ Deker - Delsin - Zanka - Category:Blog posts